Bella's Secret
by Emmettluvscookies
Summary: What if Bella was a Hybrid all through out Twilight. She never told Edward only Charlie. Now they have just returned from Italy, and just recently Bella's more Vampiric side has been more pronounced. Can she keep it in check, or will secrets unfold?ExB Lemons! (Charlie is unaware of Edward being a vampire he only knows the human drinkers red eyes.)
1. Returning to America

**Clarification:**

**Bella is a hybrid half human and half vampire. She is 110(same age as Edward) She has never told anyone. She is originally from England. Charlie and Renee know about vampires but don't know that the Cullen's are. (Because Bella didn't know there was other blood besides human before she came to Forks.) Charlie and Renee are her great-great aunt and uncle. (Renee is just by "marriage"). She hasn't told anyone because…. Did you really think I would tell you! You got to read to find the reason! REVIEWS= UPDATE**

_Someday you'll wish you were,_

_a better man. You don't listen to her._

_Beyonce If I were a Boy_

Chapter 1: Returning to America

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I were driving home from the airport, after Edward, Alice and I came back from Italy. My throat burned, I haven't hunted since Alice came here. I have to hide my Hybrid secret from them; it's just how long I can?

It's going to be a lot harder now that Edward and I are back together. Now that he's back he's going to try and spend every ounce of his time with me. I will only need to go hunting when he needs to, because no one will be watching. Before he left he _used to_ take an hour and a half, now probably shorter. Hybrid's need to hunt more often than regular vampires, especially me.

Hybrids are 20 times stronger than regular vampires, faster too. Another problem. The Voultri. What was I going to do? I'm sure The Cullen's will notice when I don't age, but will I really put _them_ in danger, if _I _don't fess up to this-what? - _lie_. It's a pretty big lie to hide from _even _if I do feel like an outsider. _Even _if I'm somewhere I don't belong.

_Running._

_RUNNING. _

Should I? _Could _I? No, I couldn't. I can't live without Edward. Running wasn't an option for me anymore. Hell, even if I tried I would trip and fall anyways…

I snorted at the thought. _Me run and then fall what a surprise._ I thought

Edward looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"Do I get to hear the joke?"He said

"I was thinking about, whenever I run, I just so happen to trip and fall." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie…but still I _want_ Edward and his family to know the truth. They have shared their secret, is it worth it to share mine? Could they even handle my truth?

I'll decide that later right now Rosalie has just pulled up to Charlie's street. _Shit. _

_Charlie! How on earth could I forget to tell Charlie where I was I usually leave a note, telling him I've gone hunting or something. He must have been worried sick! Quick, think of a lie, you got this Bella! _I thought

That's it! I'll tell Charlie I was hunting. _For three days. _Crap!

I usually leave a note. Charlie will see Edward and freak out. It was officially 2:00A.m, nice and late. Rosalie pulled into the driveway Charlie busted through the door. _Shit, isn't he supposed to be sleeping!_ I thought

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS DAMN HOUSE RIGHT FUCKEN NOW!" Whoa, I have never ever heard Charlie say that many cuss words in my life. He's MAD!

"EDWARD CULLEN I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER AND GET OFF MY PROPERT RIGHT. NOW. BEFORE. I. GET. MY. GUN." It might be difficult to explain why bullets bounce of his cold hard skin…

I decided to tease him a little, just to let him know I'm fine and he shouldn't worry. I do this often now.

"DAD! IT IS 2:07 A.M IN THE MORNING! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING? YOU HAVE WORK TOMARROW! OH AND STOP SCREAMING LIKE I AM DOING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP THE NEIGHBORS!" I screeched

Emmett and Rosalie chuckled. Edward gave me a look that told me, don't- do what- I'm- doing look. I kissed his cheeked, just mess with him I licked a circle on his cheek. He growled lowly, and from what I noticed his eyes gotten darker then even possible.

But what surprised me more is when I walked away _he smacked my butt!_ _So, that's how it's going be._ When I walked away I swung my hips side to side. It was going to be a long night for him.

"Bells! What the HELL!?"

"I was running and then I decided to walk. I was on the side of the road, don't worry, I was 20 feet away from the house. I didn't know they were coming back. They were going home to start unloading stuff, Emmett told me Esme didn't like the city and Carlisle dint like the hospital. Forks Hospital has already accepted him back so now their back." Psssh… and Edward said I was a terrible actress!

"Well you could have left me a note like you always do." He said

"Well, it was sorta an emergency." I tried to make it not sound like a question.

"Bells…you didn't….kill anyone…right?" I was shocked…did Charlie just ask if I…

"DAD! OFCOURSE I DIDN'T EAT ANYONE! I just needed some solitude-that's all." I tried to say my last sentence calmly, but it came out in a huff.

"Dad calm down- I wanted to cool off. My bloodlust has been a little iffy lately; it's like I'm more- _vampiric…_?" The last part wasn't a lie. One day at school I found Mr. Banner, our biology teacher, surprisingly _appetizing. _

"Oh- well if you're having trouble Bells then maybe you should lay off the "Diet" for a while, I mean-"

"No! I mean I'm fine. I didn't like killing people then and I certainly can't kill them know since I've found this way! Anyways let me get some rest I've got school tomorrow…"I said out of annoyance.

"Okay, but are you and Assward back together cause if you two are, I don't want him hurting you. I will NOT let my daughter become Cationic ever again… you scared the living shit out of me Bells- don't ever do it to me again!"

"I promise Dad. I have a feeling that Edward's going to be around for a longggggg time!"

He threw me a confusing look and I winked at him running up the stairs at vampire speed.

My phone was on the dresser it vibrates. A new text message. _Great. _Oh, never mind its Edward. The message read….

_My beloved Bella,_

_I'm sorry I cannot come to lie down with you tonight. We are having a family meeting about Italy, and unpacking our stuff, but Esme had already enrolled use back to school so…. See you tomorrow__._

_Love, Edward_

Oh, cool. I can go hunting sweet. Grizzly bears watch out. Bella's coming to get you!

**Like it loves it hates it? My first review will equal an update!****But as for my other chapter's 4 reviews equal new chapter enjoy waiting.**

_**Warning: Future Lemons! **_ExB


	2. Hunting

Chapter 2: Hunting

I jumped out my bedroom window, and into the green foliage of the forest. Hm. Where to find a bear? The only place I could to think of was Canada.

I started to run. I love running, feeling the wind wisp around my face, the faint crunch of the ground underneath my foot. I understood why Edward liked speed.

I was now entering Alberta, I could faintly smell a grizzly bear, a female, and it has just woken up from hibernation. Sweet, they are more fun that way. It's much more of a fight, not that they're much of a challenge anyways.

She was stopped at a river, drinking water. I got closer to the bank; I crouched down the bear stop drinking and looked around her surroundings.

That's when I smelt it, the familiar honey-lilac scent. _Vampire. _Maybe it's the Denali's. I waited till the scent disappeared.

_Aw, forget this I'm thirsty. _

Just when I was about to pounce at this bear. Something else did.

I froze in place, muscles locked.

The thing that pounced was Emmett. I knew I had to get away. I looked around and ran faster with everything I had.

I had run at least a good 67 miles, just to get out of hearing range.

I slumped down against a tree trunk. Gosh, that was close. Too, close. That's when I decided the biggest decision of my life.

The Cullen's will know that Isabella Marie Swan is a Hybrid.

**Cliffy, I know.**


	3. Stalling

Chapter 3: Stalling

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh. School, or was purgatory the right word?

I groaned and rolled to the other side of my bed. It felt so empty when Edward wasn't there.

After 5 minutes of lying down I decided to get up. What was I going to wear? Hm, now that I'm not so… zombish I should be at _least_ abnormal.

_Yeah. The half human vampire, normal right? _I sighed sadly.

I chose a navy blue one shoulder strap dress with light baby blue skinny strips running through it. A salmon pink bag that hangs off my shoulder. Round bronze owl earrings. And tan strap on sandals. (Link on profile.) My hair flowed with light waves from braiding my hair before I fell asleep last night.

It was raining outside… what a surprise. I grabbed my black jacket and jogged to my car

I replaced my rusty old truck with a midnight blue Porsche. Like the one Alice 'borrowed' in Italy. Believe me I loved my truck it was sturdy, but that old piece of crap broke down on me one night driving back from La Push.

Anyways, I like to drive fast. Even though I bug Edward about his driving, other people's driving scares me for some reason. Hey, I like to live a little!

On the freeway I was doing a study 110 MPH. Swerving to pass the cars, in my truck it usually takes a good 30 minutes to get to school, but now it takes me 15, depending on traffic.

I was on the school's street I started to slow down; it would look weird if I pulled up while going 80 MPH.

I saw Edward's Volvo in its usual spot, no one parked there after his departure.

I parked next to it, and what do you know they hadn't even gotten out of their car yet.

I hopped out and leaned against the bumper of my car crossing my ankles.

Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, And Rosalie's eyes literally popped out of their sockets.

"Where-You-Car-Bellsie?" Emmett said

I chuckled, that sound seemed to unfreeze everyone.

"Where did you ge-"Edward started to say, but was cut off by Alice

"Oh My God. Isabella Marie Swan! When did you get a fashion sense? And more importantly WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME?"

I naturally blushed. "I... um. You were, Sorry?" I was at lost for words.

"Bella we are going shopping tomorrow! Seattle here we come!" She stated then started to bounce in place, clapping, before she started to drag poor Jasper towards Home Economics.

"Nice car Bella! Mind if I look under the hood? You know I'm a freak for cars!" I was a little startled by Rosalie's comment.

"S-sure I don't mind?" It sounded like a question.

I got up, went to Edward's side and intertwined our fingers. He gave me my favorite crooked smile.

Rosalie popped opened the hood, and nearly toppled over.

"Bella! How in the hell did you get Platinum Rubric's! They don't come out till next year! How much faster does it make this car run?"

I chuckled again. "It's all about whom you know Rose. And I would say at least a good 300 miles faster, and that's when I push 120."

Edward growled.

"Bella you've gone over 100. Don't do that! You could get yourself killed!

I sighed. If only he knew I couldn't die.

"Edward you haven't even seen my driving and your all ready starting to hate!" I said

Emmett chuckled at my statement. "Oh gosh Belly. I missed you Sooo much!" He pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"Emmett- Awkward- human- need- breathes!" I said.

He put me down, chuckled and patted my head. Rosalie winked at me and dragged Emmett towards Trig.

Edward said, "Nice car. When and why did you get it?''

"I got it last month. My piece of crap of a truck broke down when I was coming back from La Push." I grumbled I kind of missed my truck.

"I thought you liked your monstrosity." He chuckled.

I playfully smacked his arm, or so I thought. He looked at me disbelievingly

"Bella… that actually hurt a little" He sniffed

Okay. So I was a little miffed

"Yes! The awkward human is victorious!"I screamed earning 3 disapproving looks from people in the parking lot.

Edward chuckled, but the sound sounded tense. Oh God. What have I gotten myself into?

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{LUNCH{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Edward has been watching me closely. I've noticed he has been very…_observant_?

Now I wish I hadn't hit him in the parking lot.

I had a feeling today would be dramatic…

I made my way over to the cafeteria.

People were scrambled everywhere!

"Look at all this food!" I said to myself, enjoying my own joke.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

I walked gracefully (for the first time) to our table Edward was already there.

I sat in his lap.

"What's so funny Emmett?" I asked

"Little sis, when you walked in here you said 'look at all this food' I'm sorry but to me look at what would be my food… that's just ironically funny!" He said.

"Ohh!" I chuckled deciding to play dumb.

Ten seconds of awkward silence later…

"Gay baby!" I said

Everyone looked at me as if I had a detached head.

"What was that, love?" Edward asked

"Well, after every ten seconds of awkward silence, a gay baby is born… Emmett you just ruined a mother's life."

He chuckled. "You are such a freak, Swan."

He leaned over and pinched my cheeks making me blush. Apparently he found this amusing.

"That was a very… informational thing to share with us love." Edward chuckled

In fact everyone did. After we calmed down we took a deep breath. No one said anything.

Ten seconds later….

"Gay baby." We all said in unison.

We erupted into gutfuls of laughter.

_Brrringgg._

The bell symbolized lunch was over a jumped off Edward's lap on took his hand, intertwining our fingers. I groaned

"Let's go Eddie-boy!" I said mock cheerfully.

"Eddie-boy? I never anticipated for that to come out of your mouth." He said mock hurt.

"Well, I think it's cute." We sat down at our table.

"Much like yourself." I said in his ear. Then, I kissed the hollow beneath the place I kissed.

He growled.

I laughed

Then _his _scent hit me.

Mr. Banner had just walked into the room.

**Edward likes reviews!**


	4. Bloodlust

**Answer to a question:**

**Charlie is not Bella's father Charlie and Renee are her great, great, great aunt and uncle.**

Chapter 4: Bloodlust

His blood. I wanted it. I needed it.

I was going to have it.

Every muscle in my body was tense ready to spring.

There was no more Bella, only the raging monster sitting in her place.

Then the most insightful thing happened.

_Edward._

He was the one, who taught me how to live.

That there is no such thing as monsters just people who make mistakes

Even though he didn't believe in himself I did.

_Courage._

That's all it was going to take, because I was stronger than this. I don't need blood; I don't need the hunt itself.

I need Edward, my savior.

I looked at our intertwined fingers. And I felt something I haven't felt for a long time.

_Hope._

Edward gave me hope. The whole Cullen Family gave me hope.

I could only think of their faces.

Alice, my best friend.

Emmett, my big goof ball.

Jasper, my, in a sense brother.

Esme, my second mother, in place of the one I never got to know, the one that died for me.

Rosalie, the older sister, to look up to.

Edward, my rock, my savior.

Carlisle, the man who started it all. The man who I will be internally grateful for. He gave me Edward. He is my father, in place of the one who isn't here, who never was.

I gripped Edward's hand a little harder, not too hard though. He shot me a favorite crooked smile, and for once, I knew everything would work out.

_Breathe in. Edward. Breathe out. Alice. Breathe in. Emmett. Breathe out. Esme. Breathe in. Carlisle. Breathe out. Jasper. Breathe in. Rosalie. _I chanted this in my head for the full hour, never losing my grip on what I had right in front of me.

_Edward._

"Okay class, next lesson, I need to go to the hospital for a doctor's appointment so, adios." Mr. Banner said.

He left the room, and I took a bigger breath then I was letting myself earlier.

Then it hit me

Gym. I groaned.

Edward walked me over like he always did before he left. I mentally cringed.

He gave me a too chaste kiss on the lips… but something was better than nothing.

I watched him walk away, and when he was out of sight I sighed and entered the gymnasium.

I walked into the girl's locker room and changed into the offending shirt and shorts, something was different though instead of giving us straight instruction Coach Clapp told us to sit on the indoor bleachers. I sat at the very top behind Angela, Jessica, and Lauren. Ugh. Lauren, I hated her with a passion.

Now I knew why he sat us down. Volleyball season was over. He was instructing us the rules of Basketball. Have I mentioned my hatred of sports?

Pretty sure I did.

I zoned out, knowing I wasn't going to interpret anything he was going to say.

Instead I did the stupidest thing ever. I was listening to Lauren and Jessica's gossip.

"I don't even understand she's so plain. What does Edward see in her?" Jessica said

"I know right. She's such a gold digger. She's just giving them a run for their money. I mean like, after 6 months no call, no text, nothing why else would she go back to him." Lauren sneered

By this time I was clenching and unclenching my fist over, and over again.

"Cough. Bella. Cough. Whore." Lauren smirked

Oh that's it!

I stood up Coach Clapp's eyes flashed in my direction but didn't stop his lecture.

I grabbed Lauren's hair and pushed her down.

"What the hell, Swan."She screeched

"Oh, I'm the whore Lauren? Really? Because I think the whole football team could tell me a different story!" I spat angrily.

"You-You Bitch!" she said, by this time everyone's eyes were on us.

She grabbed my hair and pulled me forward. I tripped her feet and we come tumbling down the steps.

She kicks and punches, it only makes me angrier.

We finally reached the bottom step, and I pinned her down. I pulled my fist back and punched forward hearing the faint crunch of her nose breaking under it.

Blood starts to trickle down from it, but I'm not affected from it. I want her to feel pain.

I punched again, giving her the bluest black eye I've ever seen.

I was ready to punch again then two strong pair of arms was pulling me back. I wasn't aware of the gymnasium doors being opened. It was actually two sets of arms

I growled and looked behind me. It was Emmett and Alice.

_Traitors._

Lauren was being restricted by Coach Clapp.

After 15 minutes, we calmed down. Emmett and Alice let me go, and vise versa with Lauren and Coach Clapp.

"Swan. Mallory. Principal's office right now!" Coach Clapp barked. I think he needs stress reliever pills.

Emmett took Lauren and I, to the office. Alice probably saw us getting into another fight.

I was still fuming on the inside. I needed to calm down. I looked down, and saw my gym shirt was ripped revealing my stomach, stopping after my belly button, thank God.

I looked at Emmett's face he had the biggest smile on it ever.

"Emmett, what the hell are you smiling at?" I huffed still miffed.

"Little sis. I'm so proud of you! You took on Lauren Mallory. Also without a scratch on you- except for your half gone shirt!" he chuckled at the last part.

"My little girl's all grown up." He sniffled and pretended to wipe a fake tear off the corner of his eye.

"You're so corny, big bro!" I laughed at his shenanigans.

I took a peek at Lauren; she was holding her bloody nose. It gave me secret satisfaction. Well, it wasn't so secret till I had a full blown grin plastered on my face.

Then I realized we were passing Edward's class. His teacher had the blind's open so you could see through the window into the hallway… that we were walking in.

_Shit._

Well, it's not like he didn't hear anything, or is listening on every class I don't have with him. So I won't be taking him by surprise.

I walked past, and looked into the window, and regretted it as soon as I did it. Everyone's heads were in our direction.

I looked directly at Edward. He wasn't looking at me he was glaring at Lauren. Then his gold eye's flashed to mine.

He smiled small, and then flashed me a look that said, 'you are in so much trouble when we get home'.

His eyes flashed down to my ripped shirt, his eyes turned black quickly.

I smirked

Emmett noticed the change in his eye color and started laughing. I notice Edward's small smile turn into the same proud smile Emmett wore earlier. I'm guessing that he was replaying what happened in gym, or what he saw of it.

We reached the office. Miss Cope took in our attire. She shot a disapproving look at Lauren, but what shocked me the most she gave me a genuine smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's nice to know that someone is standing up to one of the school's bullies." She whispered to me, and then put a finger to her lips.

Emmett's proud smile took, once again, a place on his face.

I sat in one of the principal's guest chairs.

The nurse came in.

"Principal Brown, I've called Doctor Cullen, it appears Miss Mallory's nose is broken." She gave me a wink and left the room. It was only Lauren, Mr. Brown and I.

"How did this start?"He stated.

"Well, I-"

"And then she-"

"Crazy son of a-''

"Silence! One at a time, please. Miss Swan may go first."

I gulped.

"We were in gym, and Coach Clapp was instructing us the protocol for basketball. Then I overheard Lauren speaking nasty rumors about the Cullen kids and myself. I let my anger get the best of me when she called me a whore. I'm sorry I couldn't listen to her say untrue things about me and my family."

Lauren scoffed at the word family. If Mr. Brown wasn't in the room, I would be all for punching Lauren in the face right now.

"Miss Mallory. We do not tolerate any rumors being spread about anyone, whether they are true or not, I'm sorry but for your behavior I'm going to have to sentence you to 1 week of suspension. Your homework assignments will be E-mailed to you or Mrs. Mallory."

"But she broke my nose!" Lauren screeched

"Well, if you didn't want a broken nose, you shouldn't start rumors." Brown said.

Carlisle walked in. "Hello Bella."

"Hey." I said shyly.

He walked over to Lauren and probed her nose, I noticed when she winced and smiled.

"Well, Nurse Helen wasn't exaggerating when she said Bella Swan broke your nose." He chuckled.

He held an ice pack to it.

"Miss Mallory, your mother is in the front you may go now; she already has your stuff." Principal Brown said.

She stomped out. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Cullen, I understand you know Miss Swan well."

"Yes. I treat her like my own daughter."

"Well, I don't really want to bother the chief of police so Miss Swan is not going to be given any punishment for what she did." Brown gave me a wink.

Did everyone feel proud of me because I beat the shit out of Lauren Mallory?

Carlisle chuckled."Of course!" He winked

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you mind taking Isabella home?"

"Actually, I brought my own car." I said.

"Oh, right. Well I understand Edward Cullen has Spanish right now."

"Yes?" I said confused

"Well, you have to sit in on the class with him until school is out."

"Okay." I said lamely.

Coach Clapp walked in and handed me my clothes.

I blushed and thanked him, before he jogged out back to his class.

I got dressed and headed to Spanish. Mrs. Goff was already told about the necessary-ness to be there.

I walked in and felt every pair of eyes on me. Great!

The only seat was next to Edward in the back.

As soon as sat down a note was shoved at me.

(_Italics Edward. _**Bold Bella. )**

_What the hell happened?_

**I'm pretty sure you heard all of it…**

_Bella, what up with you. Is something wrong? You're usually not the one for public violence._

**Yeah. Well, I didn't like what she said.**

_I didn't either._

**I was just defending myself. Hey, want to know a secret?**

_What?_

**I love you.**

He looked into my eyes.

"I love you too. Mind, body and soul. Forever."He said with enthusiasm.

_Brringggggg_

Leave it to the bell to ruin the moment!

Edward walked me to my car, gave me a kiss and told me to come over in an hour.

"Okay."

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you, too."

I decided to tell the family what was tonight. But the question was

How?

And with that thought I drove off into the sunset.

Going 110 MPH, even though Edward told me not to.

**I know the ending to this chapter was cheesy.**

**If you don't review Edward won't hunt! Don't let Edward get weak! Come on guys!**


	5. Secrets Out!

Chapter 5: Secret's out!

Bella

I drove and drove.

I didn't want to go home. Well, at least not right now. I needed to think, how I was going to do this.

I sighed and parked on the side of the road, I was not mentally stable to drive at the moment.

I was about to hurt, the ones I loved. I couldn't bare Edward's reaction. Would he hate me because I never told him? Would he think I'm a freak? Would his love for me grow stronger?

To none of these questions, I had an answer.

It was true; I couldn't tell what their reactions would be. After all I'm no Alice.

_Alice._

_Alice._

_Shit!_

Is she seeing this right now? My decision to tell them! Crap!

I looked at my dashboard, 4:30. I guess I should be going; I had to get to Edward's by 5:30, an hour.

I pushed the accelerator and shot forward.

]]]]]]]]]] 15 minutes later [[[[[[[[[[

I pulled into the drive way of my house

I walked in, but Charlie wasn't home yet. I sighed heavily.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door with a soft click. I plopped onto the surface of my bed.

I took 3 deep breathes before getting up and choosing an outfit to wear tonight,

_All different Bella, let's make it an occasion. _I thought sarcastically.

I chose purple skinny jeans, a black top that hugged my delicate curves, and it went off the shoulder. Purple studded earrings, and a pair of 3 inch lace up boots.

I got to admit I looked pretty cute.

I decided to curls soft wavy curls in my hair. Perfect.

And with that it was already 5:20. Plenty of time! Not.

I ran to my car after locking the door to the house. I got in and put the keys in the ignition. I drove at a sort of healthy 90 MPH. Swerving in and out of lanes to get passed slow cars. I snorted. _Humans. _

It was 5:29 when I pulled into the Cullen's super duper long driveway. Guessing that Edward smelt me he already had the door open standing there with an idiot grin stuck on his face.

"You know you're kind of freaking me out with that idiotic grin on your face. Stop, your face might freeze like that."I said jokingly

"Idiotic? I'm really, really hurt right now."He said mocked hurt.

We chuckled then sighed at the same time, which brought on another round of hysterics.

We waltz inside, and sat down on Esme's white couch. We started to watch a movie, called Pitch Perfect, it was hilarious! It kind of freaked me out when the lead role looked a lot like Jessica. **(A/N: ;) to those who watched it and know what in talking about.) **

Jasper and Alice walked into the room Jasper sat down on the couch with Edward and me. But Alice she didn't. She wasn't her bubbly self. When I looked at her face she met my eyes and glared at me.

Oh, I guess she knew.

"Bella, may I speak with you. Out. Side." She said in a frustrated tone.

Edward's grip on my waist got tighter.

"Alice, don't talk to her that way, it's not nice." He said mockingly.

I was scared stiff. Breathing heavily in and out. She looked livid.

"S-sure." I stuttered.

We walked outside the house, far away. When we were out of hearing range she spoke.

"What. The. Hell?" she said.

"Alice, I'm sorry."I said as calm as I can.

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry. Like that makes me feel any better… Bella how, how can you be this…awesome and not tell us?"

I stared at her gasping like a fish. What the hell?

"Alice, what the hell? You made me think you were made at me for keeping me a secret!" I spat.

"Oh, I am. Not a lot though. Don't you trust us?" She said in a sort of hurt tone.

"Of course I do Alice! You know that! It's just… dangerous and complicated. You know?"

"Oh."She said lamely.

"Edward will be a little… unemotional after you tell him, but after that… I see things turning in your favor." Alice giggled.

"What did you see, all mighty Pixie?" I said

"Oh, it's going to be an experience _you_ need to do by yourself! An experience you'll never want to forget…"She giggled again. Damn future seeing Pixie!

"Oh, come on Alice" I whined.

"No, no. Let's get back home but let's run. Don't fall!" She yelled.

"Har. Har." I exaggerated

And with that we ran. Giggling all the way.

We walked through the front door and into the main room.

Everyone was there, Jasper and Edward sitting waiting for us. Emmett with Rosalie in his lap. Carlisle with Esme's head lying on his shoulder.

I froze.

Alice noticed my hesitation.

"Bella, it will be fine. I've seen it" She tapped her temple. It made me feel better. A little.

"Bella, why do you feel… Fear, distress, and… Hope."Jasper said. Damn! I forgot about him.

"Everyone Bella has an announcement to make." Alice said and went to sit on Jasper's lap.

"Alice!" I chaste. Distress soon turning into serenity. Sometimes I really love Jasper.

"It'll be okay Bella. Trust me." She tapped her temple.

"Alice. Why do you keep singing Barbie Girl in your head? What's wrong Bella?''

"I-"

Alice cut me off.

"Bella just has something to say, and I don't want to ruin it for you guys. So can you shut-up so she can tell you?"Alice said.

I smiled a little in thanks she cut me off, because I really had nothing to say.

"The floor is yours Bella." Carlisle said.

I took a deep breath, and look at Edward he gave me a small smile.

"Go ahead, love." He said.

"Okay… I've lied to you. All of you."

"What did you lie about, sweetheart? I'm sure it's not that bad."Esme said

"It's bad Esme. Believe me."I said on the verge of tears. She trusts me a lot.

"Go ahead, dear." She chaste.

I looked at everyone's faces. And braced myself.

"I'm not, what you think I am… I'm not." I bit my lip.

"It's okay Bella." Alice said calmly.

"Human." I finished.

Edward facial expression went from amused to blank, then to confuse. He furrowed his brows.

"Well… then what are you Bellsie?" Emmett asked.

I smirked. They will have pretty dumbfounded expressions I bet.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice smirk as well she winked at me.

"I'm, what I call, a Hybrid."I said, disgusted in, my tone. I'm a monster.

I laughed at all their faces. Alice laughed too; she stood up and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Is this a joke Bella? I don't understand. What's a… Hybrid?" Jasper said.

Edward was silent, brow still furrowed it worried me. I looked at Alice she winked at me.

"A Hybrid is a _person_ who is half human, half vampire." I said slowly.

I heard everyone gasp, well not everyone. Rosalie stood up.

"That's impossible." She said with full hatred in her voice.

"No it's not I'm living proof."

She snorted. "Vampires can't reproduce. I know this for a fact." She said getting louder with every word.

"You're wrong Rosalie. Very. _Female_ vampires can't reproduce. No one said anything about the males." I said sharply.

"I still don't believe you."She spat still angry.

I was angry as well, I'm here aren't I?

"Fine I'll prove it. Hm. Emmett stands up, please."

He hesitated, but then stood.

"Come here."

He took the necessary 4 steps.

I grabbed is hand and squeezed it twisting his arm and bending it backwards.

"Ow. Mercy. Mercy, Please Bella that HURTS! Ow!" He screeched

I shuddered and stopped. He dropped to his knees, examined his hand, muttered something unintelligible, stood and dropped on the couch next to Rosalie.

"Do you still not believe me?" I glared at her. She said nothing and stared at the ground. It must be coming together in her head right now.

"I still don't understand Bella. How is that possible?'' of course Carlisle asked this.

"Well, you see. When a mother and a father love each other very much they g-"

"That's not what I meant Bella!" He chuckled.

I smiled. "It was like that, except my mother was human, and my father was a vampire." I grew sadder each moment.

"Also, there was no love in between my parents. My father is no more than a sperm donor to me." I spat disgusted, angry now.

"Tell, us your story Bella. It'll help clarify things up a bit." Alice said.

"Okay. Please. Don't interrupt me; just ask questions at the end… it'll be easier that way."

They nodded.

"Okay. Before I was conceived my father seduced my mother. Incubus. He knowingly got her pregnant, and left."

Esme gasped. Rosalie looked angry.

"I will always hate myself. An eternity of sorrow for what I did. I'm a monster; I don't deserve to be in this world. I-I." I started crying

Edward got up and wrapped his arms around me. He carried me to the love seat and let me cry into his shirt, while whispering 'its okay' over and over again

I calmed down and hugged him closer, and continued.

"I killed my own mother. I was too strong for her. I killed her during birth. I don't know how I got out or who found me. But I remember my growth wasn't normal. It was rapid.

The pregnancy alone only took a month. I reached full growth when I was 7. When I was 2 I looked 7. That's when my father came back. He helped raise me. I hated him; I never understood why he left, or why he did it. When I turned 7 I had the mind and body of an 18 year old. He left again, I still don't know why. I traveled, on my own for a while. It was great. I lived with decedents of my mother, all of them I told this story to. When I was 15, my father started sending me money. $7,000 dollars a month, that's how I afforded my car.

My greatest time was with my aunt Charlotte. We lived in Chicago at the time I-"

"That was you?" Carlisle whispered

"What?"I asked

"You were there when the epidemic hit. You were, from what I remembered, friends of the Masen family."

"Yes.

I felt Edward tense. When I was in Chicago the Masen Family and I were good friends. Elizabeth was like a sister to me, and Edward senior was like a big brother… Masen…

I gasp and stood. Edward…

"Masen. Edward, oh my god. That was him… he looks so…" I said.

I have heard Edward's story many time but, he just looked so different. When he was human he looked like his mother. I feel so stupid for not putting the pieces together.

"Different." I finished.

Edward got out of his trance like state. "What do you mean, different?" he asked

"Well, it's just… you looked so much like your mother. The most beautiful emerald green eyes. Unruly copper colored hair." I chuckled.

"I remember when you were little I used to call you Penny-head."I chuckled again he did as well, but it was tense.

"You knew me when I was little… Till how little exactly?" He looked somewhat… embarrassed?

"Let's just say… You owe me. Dude, I used to change your diapers."I said, and chuckled/shudder at the memory.

Emmett got a good chuckle at that one. While Edward fiddled with his shirt clearly embarrassed.

Everyone chuckled except Edward. My head was thrown back in laughter. I took a glance at his face and stopped immediately. Then Edward asked.

"Now I know your defiantly not 18. How old are you?'' I gulped, and then smiled timidly.

"120."I replied

I heard Emmett say. "Cough. Pedophile. Cough. Cough."

I growled and the lunged at him. He wasn't expecting this so I tackled him flat on his back.

"What the hell Emmett. I am exactly 10 years older than Edward. Some twist sick fucks out there start relationships with people who are a good 30 years younger."

With that I got off of him, and smiled.

"Bella, may I speak with you in my office? I would like to know a lot more about this, scientifically speaking mostly."Carlisle asked

I snorted. Of course he did. "Sure." I said.

We walked into his office and I sat down in his black armchair sitting across from his desk.

"I wanted to ask you more things about you. Things like special abilities, strength, speed, nature, mating, and well I'm interested in your… _diet_'' He said the last part quietly.

"I have different abilities Carlisle. I am, what I like to call, a sponge. I absorb other powers from the people around me. So right now I could read minds, feel and control emotions, and see the future, but I can turn it off, the mind reading gets a little annoying after awhile." I faintly heard Emmett say 'thank god.' And Edward chuckle afterwards.

"I have two other powers, I can control the elements. It's rather cool if you ask me."

From sitting in science class for the past century, I knew there was water in the air, an element easily influenced. I pulled air and water apart and now Carlisle was staring at a blob of water floating in mid-air. I extracted one single nickel sized water drop, throwing the rest outside Carlisle's open office window. I quickly threw the water drop into Carlisle's face, which turned into shock; he wiped it off his cheek.

"Impressive, really." He said. I chuckled.

"Yes, I'm quite fond of it. As for my other power, I use it for many things. My favorite thing I use it for is to annoy Edward with, I'm a shield. I block my mind, nothing can get in it, well, it's not like I let them anyways-"

Edward rushed into the room. "You block your mind just to annoy me?" He asked

Carlisle and I chuckled at his statement.

"Partly, dear. I like to keep my thoughts private. If it makes you feel any better, I'll block Alice and Jasper too." I said, smiling.

Edward glared at me, then at Carlisle, after he was done laughing.

"Can you, ya know, turn it off?" He asked timidly.

I put down my shield

_Hi. You have entered the amazing world of Bella's Brain. Although she's not home right now. Care to leave a message? _I thought.

Edward chuckled, and I put my shield up.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk." Edward said.

"Son, you can stay. If it's alright with Bella of course."

I bit my lip, hesitant. "Sure." I said.

Edward took the spot next to me.

"Where were we? Ah, yes diet…" Carlisle said. I gulped.

"We can eat human food, but we need blood to survive, and a lot of it. We need to feed more often than your kind does. Eating human food helps the craving, but we still become weak. In all my years I have never came across a family quite like yours, animal blood? When I first moved to Forks I was drinking human, for my kind you can tell if we drink human, because our eye color takes a darker tone. Anyways, when Edward told me of this lifestyle, I decided to try it, and, well, frankly I love it. It makes hunting much easier.'' I chuckled.

Carlisle smiled. So did I. All of us were in awkward silence, no gay babies though it was only 7 seconds until Carlisle asked me another question.

"I was curious about whether or not you could reproduce."

I blushed, of course. I bit my lip and looked at Edward, who was staring at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"I… well, um… I." I was at lost for words.

"I guess, I mean, I get my period. And well, still I wouldn't know, I mean, I, I, I'm a virgin… so." My face probably resembled closely to a tomato.

Just as I finished Emmett bounded in.

"Hey, Guys! We found her! The world's oldest Virgin. Older then Eddie boy here." He said.

Edward growled and tackled Emmett. I wanted to do that!

Emmett managed to get on top of Edward. I pounced on him.

Just then Esme walked in.

"Bella, you know the boy's aren't too rough house in the house. I never thought I would have to say this, but I guess this rule now implies to you to." Esme said.

Emmett and I straightened up.

"Yes, Esme." I said.

"Yes, almighty Lord Esme." Emmett said. Esme smacked him in the back of the head.

I chuckled at him, then something I didn't expect; Esme smacked the back of my head!

"Ouch, Esme. What was that for?" I said.

"Two reasons. 1: Rough housing and 2: You shouldn't laugh at your brother." With that she walked out of the room.

I pouted. Edward crossed the room seeing my pout and kissed it away. I smiled instantly happy again.

"I also wanted to tell you, Carlisle that my kind heals fast. If Emmett were to break my arm it would only take 2 min. flat to heal. Bruises and other things gone as quickly as they came." I said

"Really, but what about all those times you-

"All a part of the human facade." I cut him off.

"Interesting. I noticed your eyes are close to black now, why?"

"Much like you guys. My eyes turn black due to anger, sadness, and lust. Unfortunately, in this case I'm thirsty."

Emmett spoke "Let me take you hunting! Please, It will be tons of fun lil' sis'!" He said in a two year old like fashion.

"May I accompany you as well, my love?" Edward said.

Alice, Jasper and Esme walked in.

"We want to come too." Esme said. Everyone wanted to come except for Rosalie.

I also noticed their eyes had a dark tint to it, so I guessed everyone could use a good hunt… I smiled widely.

"All right, let's hunt." I jumped out of the open window, so did everyone else.

"Hm. Try to keep up, I'm not going to slow down, because your to slow down cause y'all are slow." I said.

Edward snorted. "You should be the one trying to keep up with us. I've seen you in gym before, Bella." He laughed!

"All right. Why so cocky Edward? Is that a challenge?" I said.

"No, it's a fact." He said.

"We'll just have to see then."

And with that I ran, with all I could into the green known as Forks.


	6. First Hunt

Chapter 6: First Hunt

I ran deep into the dark green foliage, my eyes adjusted fairly quickly to my surroundings. I didn't notice the things I would when I usually go out.

All I paid attention to were the sounds of his heavy footsteps following close behind me.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Strange as it was my adrenaline pumped through my veins, his footsteps matched the pace of my heart. I'm pretty confident that I can give him a good chase.

I smiled wickedly.

I slowed down knowing the speed I was going at was not even close to what I can really do.

I turned and saw his sinister smile. This fool thought I was slow.

I stopped.

He zoomed past me, stunned but kept going.

I let him go on a good 200 feet a head. The others caught up with me 2 seconds later.

"What are you doing? He's getting away!" Emmett said.

I noticed Alice just smiled widely, no doubt knowing what was going to happen, the advantages of a "future seeing pixie".

I just winked at Emmett, and bolted heading in the direction Edward whisked in.

It was less than 4 second till I caught up to him his head whipped in my direction, his facial expression made me laugh out loud.

"How did you…'' He said perplexed.

"Magic." I laughed again.

"If you think this is fast you thought wrong."Edward said, smirking.

"Say that while you can, Edward, you won't be able to when I do this.'' I said.

I pushed my legs to go a bit faster, smile plastered on my face, I thought it was permanent.

He wasn't kidding, he matched my speed. My smile never faltered. I know I was cocky.

He sped forward a little, but I knew he couldn't go any faster than that, I could tell by the strain in the muscle.

I laughed and sped forward 5 miles. One thing I loved about being a Hybrid the vampire nature is intensified, hence my being faster.

I didn't realize how far we raced I noticed we were 3 miles away from the coast of Canada. I stopped.

Edward, I guess, didn't expect my stop I caught his wrist.

"I thought we were going to Canada… grizzlies." He said.

"I know we have to let the others catch up." I explained.

"How are you so fast Bella? You can't walk across a stable surface without tripping, then you run and you look like Carmelita Jeter." He muttered.

I just smiled." Cool right? It's just a Hybrid thing, don't worry too much."

I pinched his cheeks for added affect.  
He shook his head, but laughed.

"You cease to amaze me, Bella. Ever, and that's saying something when we have Emmett."

Just then the family had walked into out into our little clearing.

"Hey! I am amazing! Don't be hating, because you know it and your jealous." Emmett said.

We all just shook our heads. He's just so abnormal sometimes.

The very familiar yet potent scent of mountain lion drifted through the air, I knew this would be my chance to see Edward hunt, something I've always wanted to witness.

I punched his arm.

"Edward go! Mountain lion, don't you smell it?"I asked

"Yes, but you said you need to hunt more often than us, you go ahead and have it, love." Edward said with my favorite crooked smile. _Swoon _

"I insist."

"Okay" was his brilliant response.

Edward ran towards the scent. There in a tree was a mountain lion perched on a low hung branch, and what do you know? It was stalking a deer; looks like the predator has just became the prey.

In 5 seconds flat Edward had the lion drained and buried already.

I stared at him in awe, could he be anymore perfect?

"See something you like, love?" He snickered.

"Yes I did, Edward could you step aside?" I asked

He furrowed his brow and looked behind him, there was Emmett standing next to a tree, he smirked and winked at us.

Edward growled, at me. I was shocked none the less, but that sound was not the usual I-am-the-all-mighty-Edward- growl, it was possessive, and oddly enough, I liked it?

He crouched down and stalked towards me, my back hit the trunk of the tree; Edward put both his hands on either side of my head.

"Now, Bella what were you saying about seeing something you like?"He asked

His nose glided on my collarbone, his hands already braided into my hair.

He slowly replaced his nose with his lips, tracing back and forth against my collarbone.

I trembled, and he seemed to enjoy it. He licked me this time

My knees buckled, but as always, Edward caught me.

He smirked at me, he put his lips at my ear and said, "Just wait until tonight love, just you wait." He told me gently taking in the lobe of my ear sucking on it and then all too soon releasing it.

By the end of his session I was a withering, panting mess, but only one thing was on my mind.

What did Edward have planned for tonight?

**Threw in a, limeade for you guys. Stayed tuned for tonight**


	7. The purposal

Chapter 7: The purposal

**Bella pov**

After 4 grizzly bears, and a couple fat jokes from Emmett we decided to go back to the house.

"I already called Charlie and told him you were staying over Bella." Alice chirped

"Oh, great thanks." I said

I looked at Edward but he was looking at Alice he mouthed the words 'thank you'

I was thoroughly confused, and I'm pretty sure my face thoroughly showed it too.

"Okay you two, what are you guys hiding?" I said my eyes were as narrow as corn silk.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, love." Edward dismissed the conversation easily, mostly because I let him.

Inside my head I kept chanting _Patience is a virtue. Patience is a virtue, Bella._

Edward sighed loudly a nervous sound when we got into the living room.

"What's wrong? You sound nervous, why?" I asked him

He simply smiled at me, and grabbed my hand leading me upstairs.

I looked back at the family, Emmett and Jasper was watching a football game, and ironically enough the teams were the Lions VS the Bears, not so hard to figure out what team Emmett was rooting for…

Alice met my gaze she winked at me and started to vibrate in her seat next to Jasper.

Esme just smiled at me too, suspicious much? Even Rosalie looked up from her magazine and winked at me!

"Oh my god, what is it with this family and keeping secrets from me?'' I muttered under my breath then hearing 7 chuckles

Damn vampire supersonic hearing….

"Patience is a virtue, love." Edward said.

"Believe me, I know." I whined and pouted

He kissed my lower lip and I smiled.

"You're so adorable." He said.

"I'm so glad I amuse you." I muttered.

He chuckled again, he's so lucky I love him, or he would end up looking like one of Emmett's bear carcasses tonight….

We were in front of his closed bedroom door. He opened the door and gestured for me to go inside first.

Did I walk into the wrong room?

There in place of the black couch I've come to love was a huge king size bed.

I vaguely noticed the couch pressed against the glass wall.

I was focused on a bed, which I still haven't discovered why he needed it…

_Oh. _

I blushed 10 shades of red.

Edward chuckled "Do you like it?" His fingers swept across my burning cheek.

My eyes shifted back and forth between the golden comforter that match his eyes perfectly, and his face.

Wordlessly I walked overly to the bed. I climbed on and stood up.

I started to jump up and down on the mattress… hm, it was soft.

"All right the mattress will suffice, for now." I said

Edward chuckled and walked over to me lifting me off the bed and my feet down to the ground.

"You are amazing, love."

"Why thank you kind sir. I love the bed, thank you." I said

"Well, I figured since you're going to be sleeping over here more you might as well be comfortable." He said

"Oh, am I now?"I said. Did he think I wasn't coming over enough now?

"Bella can I ask you something important."

He gathered my tiny hand into his big ones. His eyes bored into mine with so much intensity. I couldn't look away.

"Anything" I said suddenly breathless.

Edward looked at my face for a long time, he took a deep breath.

Slowly Edward slid down to one knee.

"Before you came into my life it was as dark as night. There were no stars; I had no sense of direction, no purpose. Then you came into it, shining as bright as the sun. You gave everything purpose, you gave me direction, you gave me you. I lost you once, because of my stupidity, and it was hell. I never want to lose you again. Isabella Marie Swan I promise to tell you I love you every day, I promise to be by your side every day, I promise to be anyone, to be anything you need. Will you marry me?"

By the end of his beautiful speech all my tears has fallen over. He stood and wiped then away.

"I love you, Bella. Marry me, please?" He said.

I nodded "Yes" I whispered.

He reached into his back pocket and came out with a black velvet covered box, he opened it and it contained a beautiful ring, a gold band that had an engraved message that clearly stated 'Forever' on it with an oval in the center in crested with diamonds.

Before I could ask he said, "It didn't cost me a thing. This is the ring my father presented my mother with in the 1900's."

"It's… so beautiful Edward."

I looked up I thought his face would crack with the smile that was on it.

He slid the ring on my finger. "Perfect fit, that nice saves me a trip to the jewelers."

I picked up a pillow and smacked hi with it.

We chuckled, after our laughter died down or eyes bored into each others

"I love you." We both stated in unison.

Our lips crushed together, I molded perfectly into his chest. He held me close with his arms.

This is where I felt I belonged.

This is where I needed to be.

And for once I actually felt safe.

That is, until the bedroom door flew opem…


	8. Y'all Serious?

**Previously on Bella's Secret:**

_And for once, I actually felt safe._

_That is, until the bedroom door flew open…_

Chapter 8: Y'all Serious?

I sighed, couldn't Alice wait another 20 minutes… or hours.

But when I turned around it wasn't Alice, it was,

Emmett and Jasper?

"What the hell man? How come you never told us you were going to pop the question on Belly?" Jasper said.

"Yeah! What happened to the rules of the Guyble?"Emmett said.

Edward growled. "One. You guys are horrible with secrets. Two. I needed ideas and frankly your ideas are horrible and cheesy. Three… What the hell is a 'Guyble'?"

"Oh. A Guyble is a bible for guys. All the bro codes are in it." Jasper said.

Edward scoffed. "There's no such thing!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-H-"Just then Alice bustled into the room.

"Guys! Shut up! Get out of here let these two have time alone! If Edward said I can't bug them you guys can't either!" She said

"Yes Ma'm" Jasper said

"All hail the mighty Pixie." Guess who said that…

_**Smack!**_

"Ow! What was that for, Alice?"

"Outside. Now!"

"O-okay!" I've never seen Emmett scared before. Especially of Alice.

With that they shut the door behind them.

I laughed at my crazy family.

"I'm sor-"I put a finger to Edward's lips.

"It's no use to apologize. They are never going to change their antics, and I don't want them to… Now where were we?" I said

He looked at me, and then his eyes shifted to _his _ring on _my_ finger. He sighed; a happy sighed and said,

"I've never felt so… special in my life."

"How so?" I asked.

"In 1918 I never thought I would get married, at my age, mostly because I never saw anyone the way I see you. Even after the change I never thought I would. I would look at my family and see everyone with their other halves, and I kind of felt left out. But the answer was simply; my other half was out there, and I just wasn't looking."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you Edward, so much."

We leaned into each other, our lips brushing close, barley touching.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, breaking our usual boundary, but this time he didn't stop me or undid my arms.

He put his hands in my hips, and guided me forward to meet his.

"I want you, Bella."

I whimpered when I felt the big bulge in his jeans.

He did want me…

I bit my lip. "Please." I whispered.

My warm lips melted against his cold ones, they felt hungry. An emotion he's never had. Neither have I for that matter…

My hands went from behind his neck to his unruly hair, tugging in his locks.

He purred, and the vibrations went straight to my core.

I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened up for him.

His tongue felt wet and cool against mine, and he tasted amazing.

Our tongues battled for dominance I barely recalled my back hitting the bed.

Edwards hand found their way up my shirt cupping my breast through my bra.

I pulled away from his mouth for 2 reasons: For air, and to moan.

His lips never left my skin, they trailed down to my neck, nipping and sucking all the while. He got to my collar bone and he started to suck harder. No doubt leaving a hickey.

"Mm. Edward, please."

"Please what love?" His words were slightly muffled against my skin.

"Please make love to me." I begged.

"With pleasure." He purred.

My shirt was gone in an instant, along with my bra.

His lips trailed down from my collarbone to the bottom of the valley in-between my breast. He licked his way back to the top.

He took my left nipple into his mouth, and I cried out. I ripped off his shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

I felt him smile against my skin.

"I liked that shirt."

"Doesn't matter. Alice wasn't going to let you wear it again anyways."

"You got that right!" I heard from downstairs.

I blushed.

"Edward I don't think I'm comfortable with your family in the house."

"It's alright Bella; Carlisle was taking them all for a hunt."

"Okay then, you may get back to what you were doing." I winked.

He kissed down to my belly button, pausing to dip his tongue into it.

I am panting, and moaning, at this point Emmett could be watching, and I really wouldn't care.

Somehow he managed to get my pants and panties off of me.

I felt his tongue press against my clit I moaned.

He hummed, a long continuous note, and I came.

He lapped at my juices.

When he was done he trailed back up to my mouth. His hard member lined up at my entrance.

His tongue plunged into my mouth, I could taste myself on him, that should have grossed me out, but it only made me want him more.

"Bella, this is going to hurt, a little."

The head of his member poked through. We groaned at the contact.

"I'm going to do it fast. It will hurt less that way okay?"

"Okay. Please!"

With vampire speed, he thrust. I felt a singe of pain, put after a few moments of stillness it faded into intense pleasure.

I moaned. "Please move Edward."

He thrust slowly, lovingly. He set a pace after awhile.

I rotated my hip and he groaned.

"_Thrust. _I. _thrust. _Love. _Thrust. _You." He said

"Edward please, faster. I'm so close."

"Me too. Come for me Bella."

He picked up his speed, and the hardness of his thrusts. The tightening in my stomach got tighter and tighter, so close.

"Edward!" I chanted as I came.

With three more thrust he came too.

He collapsed on top of me, and then rolled over onto his back bringing me with him.

I whimpered when he pulled out of me.

My head was in the crook of his neck; I was panting and dropping light kisses on him.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward said after we caught our breath.

"No, the opposite actually." I blushed.

I noticed I was getting tired. I looked towards the window and it was nightfall.

I tried to stifle a yawn.

"Go to sleep, love. You're going to need energy for the morning."

And that was my last blush for the day, while I let darkness take over me.

I dreamed of nothing, but Edward.

**How was that? Please review. I want to hear what you have to say about my first lemon! **** !**


	9. Jail House Rock

Disclaimer: _I do not own Twilight… someday I will_

Mom:_ I'm sorry sweetie, but you won't._

Me: _*pout* _

Chapter 9: Jail House Rock

I awoke to soft kisses laid across my neck to my shoulder.

"Mmm." I hummed.

"Good morning, Love." Edward said.

I was laid on his chest my arms were wrapped around his neck from last night…

All the memories of last night came back to me, I smiled widely.

I opened my eyes and immediately saw his golden ones.

"Hi." I said with a dazed voice.

Edward chuckled. I bit my lip trying to hide a smile but failed miserably.

"I love your smile. It's very cute." Edward said

I blushed a light pink. "Thank you."

"So, are you hungry? We could go downstairs and get you something to eat. Or if you're not hungry right now we could, stay in bed…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Mr. Cullen, what on earth are you implying?" I mocked gasped.

He rolled over so I was tucked underneath him.

"This." He stated.

His kissed me, his tongue poking my bottom lip nibbling lightly. I granted him entrance.

Our tongues danced, in my mouth of course. His swiped over my tongue then my bottom row of teeth. I pulled back.

"What's wrong? Would you rather eat food?"

"No, I just never realized how… _sensitive _my teeth were."

"Oh? Good sensitivity or bad sensitivity?"

"Goo-"

Before I got the word out he plunged his tongue back into my mouth running it over both rows of my teeth.

I moaned into his mouth, and so did he.

He pulled away to let me breathe revisiting the hickey he gave me last night and said," I love my marks on you."

"Don't worry; Charlie's not going to kill you at all." I said sarcastically.

He just gave me a sexy smirk. Then his lips trailed towards my right nipple

After he proceeded to suck on it lightly I said, "I think I've created a monster. And I like it."

He hummed around my nipple which caused me to moan

He detached his lips going lower trailing his lips down my stomach to my hip, licking all the way.

"I'm going to mark you here." He sucked lightly on my left hip but no doubt leaving a red hickey in the way.

He went lower to my womanhood. He licked my outer lips all over but never touching my clit.

"Edward, please?" I begged.

"Is there a problem Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I'm dying."

"Well that's a sad situation. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I need you inside me."

With that, at vampire speed he moved himself so he could quickly thrust inside of me.

He groaned loudly like me.

"God Bella, you feel so good."

"Harder Edward I need you."

He started to pound into me, to the point where we couldn't even call it love- making, this was _fucking. _

All of a sudden he sped his thrust to vampire speed. I mewled a couple of times.

The room was filled with the light sounds of skin slapping together, and my moans and Edward's groans. The bed frame was tapping against the wall. Edward put his hands on the headboard for leverage.

"Wrap your legs. _Thrust. _Around my legs.'' He grunted out.

I did so taking him so much deeper.

He pounded me into the mattress.

"Oh, God Edward so close."

I heard the faint sound of wood snapping, opening my eyes to see Edwards hold on the headboard was too tight.

He grabbed another spot. Pounding me. Breaking wood. Another spot. Pounding me. Breaking wood.

There was almost no more wood left. But he kept on pounding me.

_**Snap!**_

All four of the legs for the bed broke lowering us, but Edward's thrust never faltered.

He didn't seem to care he just kept going

"Cum for me Bella." And with that I exploded around him.

"EDWARD!''I screamed.

Five more slow thrust later he filled me with his cum. It was cold...

We were breathing heavily.

"That was… amazing." I said

"I wasn't too hard, I didn't hurt you?" He asked.

"No, but the bed however…"

"Ah yes. Esme's going to kill us."

"Correction. Going to kill you, because I'm going downstairs grabbing breakfast, and you can carry what's left of the headboard downstairs."

He sighed but agreed, "Okay."

I hopped of the mattress and grabbed one of Edward's white button up shirts and a pair of black boxers and went downstairs.

When I walked into the living room everyone was there, all sporting shit eating grins.

"I'm surprised you can walk!" Emmett was the first to say something. I chose to just go with it.

"I know right!" I replied in the same booming tone, winked and waited for Edward to come downstairs.

I wanted to stay here before I got grub, mostly because I wanted to see the look on Emmett's face when he saw Edward carrying the headboard.

And speak of the devil the devil shall appear.

There he was in a black wife beater and white cargo shorts. I wanted to take him back up stairs.

He had the headboard dragging it on its side he was going through the living room to get to the backdoor.

Emmett's eyes were huge I laughed.

"Damn! That what happened on the second time I-"

"Emmett! Leave them alone!" Rosalie said.

Emmett gaped at her like a fish.

"Rosie I-"

"It's not like they'll ever beat our records of broken beds… I bet they won't even be able to break a house!" She added

"Hm. Wanna bet Rosalie? How many beds have you broken so far this year?"

"97." She said with beaming white smile.

Edward stepped in. "We could beat that in 6 months." He scoffed.

"Prove it pretty boy!" Emmett shouted, the walls of the house vibrating.

"Hey! Edward is more than pretty! He's sexy! Beyond that…" I said

Everyone gaped at my openness, while Edward just stood there with his shit eating grin.

I walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple; I sat down on the edge of the island and chomped away.

Edward walked in and frowned when he saw me.

"What?" I said with apple on my face, how attractive.

"That's not a good breakfast for a human."

I cleared my throat. "I'm half human actually."

His frown deepened, and he leaned against the wall staring at the floor.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "What's wrong Edward?"

"Nothing" He mumbled.

"Please tell me." I asked pouting slightly.

He sighed, "I just thought you would tell me something like that Bella. I trusted you with my secret. How come you never told us yours?"

"Edward, being around me is dangerous. I always promised your mother I'd keep you safe al-"

"Another thing! Why would you keep a secret like that from me! I've always wanted to hear or remember stories from my human life, and end up so frustrated not being able to." He said angrily.

Now I was equally as angry. I let go of my hold from his neck and took a step back.

"If you let me finish I could actually tell you Assward!" he was a little taken back by my language but he let it pass still angry.

"The floor is yours _Isabella._" He stressed out my full name because he knows how much I hated it, I wanted to yell at him for it but he needed to hear this.

"Don't you get it, at all? I'm a runaway. I'm a reject. I'm a freak. I'm a murder. The damn list goes on and on! I'm powerful, powerful enough to take on your whole family and win. The Voultri will stop at nothing if they find out I exist, they'll either kill me or force me to be a part of their guard. I can't have them coming here, because god, forbid you try and protect me even if death was calling your name! And my father trying to find me, and I have no clue what his intentions are." I sat down at the table staring at my hands in my lap taking deep breathes.

"Do you see my side even a little bit?'' I asked.

Edward moved from the wall to the table and sat down on the chair next to me pulling me into his lap.

He stroked my hair as he spoke. "Yes, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lose my temper with you."

"I'm sorry for calling you Assward. Even though you fully deserved it." I said

He laughed, "Yes I did. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If the Voultri are a threat to you, why did you go to Italy to save me?"

"Because I love you. And I kind of mind walking the earth for eternity without my soul mate."

He stood, now standing in front of me. He put both of his hands on my shoulders. His eyes all of a sudden smoldering.

"I love you too. Forget about what I said. I understand now, forgive me?" He asked.

"There's nothing to forgive." I stated.

He pulled me into a soft kiss. The kiss made me forget the time, the place, and the reason. It made me feel whole, and needed.

After a couple minutes he pulled away. "Let's not start something I can't finish in the kitchen." He said.

"Then take me upstairs." I said breathlessly

"Seems you forgot. We have no bed."

"Thanks to you." I said

"Well, you weren't telling me to stop when you were screaming my name!" he shot back at me

"Ass…" I muttered

"Is hot." He finished

I had to smile at that, he's such a dork.

"I like how you're a little looser now. You seem at ease." I said.

"I feel… happier. I guess sex does change a man." He said

I laughed. "Yes, sex and men go together like peanut butter and jelly."

He laughed and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"However they don't go as well together as you and me." He said.

"That was cheesy, even for you Edward Cullen."

He chuckled.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too, my dorky Edward."

He snorted.

333333

"I'm bored." Emmett whined.

We were all sitting in the living room Esme at a book club meeting and Carlisle at the hospital.

"We know Emmett." We all groaned.

We just continued to sulk. Alice sitting in Jasper's lap. Emmett sitting on the couch with Rose on the floor in between his legs. And Edward and I on the couch, me sitting criss-cross with Edward's head in my lap.

"Let's play a game." Rose said.

Emmett immediately perked up. "Truth or Dare!" he shouted.

We all nodded and proceeded to sit in a circle on the floor.

"Alright I volunteer to go 1st. Bella truth or dare?" Emmett said.

"Truth." I rolled my eyes, I was going to pick dare but Emmett was unpredictable.

"Boo, your no fun. How long is Edwardo's cock?" He said

"Emmett, why on earth would you need to know that?" 'Edwardo' hissed.

"Just to bug the crap out of you. Bella?" He smirked

"11 inches." I mumbled

"What say that again oh, sweet _Isabella_?"

"11 inches." I said.

"Speak up honey what di-"

"11 FUCKING INCHES!" I yelled.

Everyone was shocked by my answer, except for Edward who was as smug as a pig in a big ass blanket.

"Damnit". Both Emmett and Jasper say.

"What? Bigger than your guy's?" I taunted.

"10 inches" Jasper said.

"9 inches" Emmett mumbled.

Now I was a smug bastard.

"Alice truth or dare?" I said

"Dare."

"I dare you to not go any type of shopping for a month." I said smiling.

_If looks could kill _was running through my mind.

"Don't worry Bella; it'll be my turn again soon." That was all she said before she continues the game with sneaky glares pointed in my direction. I think I almost wet myself.

"Hm. Edward truth or dare?" Alice said.

"Dare, dear ol' sister of mine." He said.

"I dare you, since its 7:30 and Charlie should be home to go into Bella's bedroom and have really loud sex until Charlie comes in."

I was horrified, surly Edward would get arrested or worse. Emmett was having a field day.

"No I'm not doing that, Charlie will never let me near Bella again." Edward hissed.

"Fine. Then you'll have to work at a gay bar for 3 months, coming to work with nothing but pink boxers on."

I laughed at that. Edward glared at Alice then at me.

He growled, and grabbed my hand we preceded to his Volvo.

Everyone piled into Emmett's colossal jeep and we headed to my house, me silently hyperventilating all the way.

3333333

We climbed out of the Volvo, and Edward flew through my window.

I heard Charlie shuffling in the kitchen, and the game was on, something that involved the Cardinals. _Sigh. _

I lay on my bed and released a puff of air taking of my clothes in the process, already Edward was naked.

"Let's just get this over with." I whispered.

Edward just nodded.

I spread my legs and Edward nestled in between my legs, he was already latched onto my right nipple.

"Oh, God." I moaned.

Edward grunted. He started to suck and nip at my neck.

He thrust into me with one smooth motion.

"So fucking tight." He hissed loudly, as if nobody were home.

I heard the TV pause for a long time then he pressed play again.

I moaned loudly, and he started to thrust into me with wild strokes.

My headboard was tapping on the wall.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I moaned and groaned loudly release coming close.

The game paused again, and I heard heavy footsteps coming up stairs. Oh God. He thrust faster and we released together.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

We shouted together. The bedroom door flew open and Charlie looked like he was about to pop a vessel.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET YOUR DICK OUT OF MY DAUGHTER THIS INSTANT!"

Edward stood with a face of mock horror and put on his white shorts and his black wife beater.

"I'm so sorry sir; it wasn't what it looked like." Edward said.

That was a million dollar answer.

"WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE? YOU'RE SICK! I COULD HEAR THE BED THUMPING AGAINST THE WALL. ISABELLA, BOTH OF YOU GET DRESSED I WANT YOU GUYS DOWNSTAIRS IN 3 MINEUTS!" And with that he left red faced and all.

"We are in deep shit." I said

"Yup." He said.

I changed into a white tank top, and a pair of black shorts. I intertwined my fingers with his and we bounced down the stairs to our doom.

333333

We sat down at the love seat, Charlie in his recliner. Our hands still intertwined.

"Hi." I started out to ease the tension a little.

"Hi, that's all you have to say." Charlie said

"What the hell Bells. I thought Edward was at the hospital with Carlisle and you were with Alice! Well, that's what Jasper told me."

"I came back early sir." Edward said.

"And you! How dare you come in here and defile my daughter like that. If I wasn't chief of police and this would be setting a bad example your balls would be on the ground right now." Charlie yelled, and Edward winced.

I stifled a giggle at his threat, cutting off his balls, really?

I took a deep breath. "Dad, Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes, and before you ask he knows what I am, and knows you're not my real father, but you are in a sense." I amended.

"Is this true. You know about Bella's… _being."_

"Yes, sir." Edward nodded.

"Dad, Edward and the Cullen's… are vampires too." I said.

"What…. I, how... Red, gold… eyes." He stuttered.

"Charlie our diet is different. We feed off of animal blood, not human."Edward said.

"Just like Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Just like Bella." Edward said.

We took a long awkward silence.

"Gay baby." I muttered under my breath, Edward hid a smile.

"How old are you?" Charlie asked abruptly.

"What?'' I said.

"Edward, how old are you?"

"110, sir."

"Wow. I guess I can't arrest you, but we are setting some ground rules. No under any circumstances are you a loud to have sex in my house ever again, do I make myself clear?" Charlie said.

"Yes sir." We said in unison.

"Well, I can't stop you guys from being intimate, but you can go back to their house Bells."

"Bye Dad Love you." I kissed his cheek and bolted through the front door with Edward behind.

We got outside and everyone was laughing, making comments on how loud we were. I was debating on whether or not to set Emmett on fire or not but Esme wouldn't like that very much so I restrained myself.

We got into our vehicles, singing Elvis's jail house rock all the way.

3333333333


	10. John White

**I am not dead! Just lazy! Sorry for the long wait… I award you with a chapter!**

**BPOV**

I jumped out of the car shutting the door on my way up the driveway.

I noticed Carlisle's black Mercedes in the driveway to. _Party's over._

Emmett sighed, his thought matching mine.

We all got inside the house, Carlisle sitting on the white couch in the living room with a stack of documents in his hand.

"What are you doing home Carlisle?" Alice asked.

_No response._

"Carlisle? What's wrong?" she asked again.

"It seems we are going to have a new family visiting Forks."He said after a long moment.

"What's the problem?" Jasper asked.

"Their medical files are forged." Carlisle stated.

"What are their names?"Alice asked.

"The White family, John White, father of Liam White, Samantha White, Carry White, Amy White, and Hailey White. The files are outdated and if they were real then they would have all gotten the certain vaccinations requires for schools, but there are no records what so ever, except for the previous schools they have attend, all across the country might I add. This family moves quickly and abruptly. This family must be like ours because last I checked Hailey was a senior last year and now, at Forks High School she's a junior. If this family doesn't want to be traced they should have been more careful on records." Carlisle said.

Jasper looked at the families files.

"They can't be like us look at the pictures they appear to look human, and they can't give out fake pictures to the school or anywhere else really." He said

Emmett took a look at the files.

"Ha! This guy looks like Bella! They could be twins!"He laughed.

I snatched the files out of his hands.

"Let me look." I said.

The top file was John White.

My eyes filled with tears falling over onto the paper.

This man, the 'father' of 5 children was also my father.

_He found me._

That was my last thought before my world became the familiar cloak of darkness I've come to love.

When I woke up I was in Edward's room on an unfamiliar bed.

_That was fast._

I sat up. A little too fast, the room wasn't so post to spin. Was it?

Carlisle sat at the edge of the bed with Edward at my side holding my hand tightly.

"Bella you're doing just fine, according to your vitals." Doctor Fang said.

Edward met my gaze with concerned eyes.

"Bella what happened? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…I just freaked out a little."

"What has you so worried?" Doctor Fang asked. _Gotta stop calling him that._

"John White is my father." I stated

Did someone leave the door open, because there was a very large elephant in the room?

**How was that? Review and you will live through the night!**

**Kidding! Or am I?**


	11. Sinister

**Here we go into the journey of "Bella White" **

Bella Pov

I walked along the shoreline, looking behind myself every once in a while to watch the tide hide my footsteps.

I took a deep breath in, taking in the scents of First Beach.

I looked towards the horizon, noticing the low setting of the orange sun.

I sighed.

I was so post to be hunting, but… I just couldn't.

I couldn't find it in myself to take an animal's life today. I needed… more.

I took another deep breath, when I did I smelt exactly what I needed.

I licked my lips. There stood Mr. Banner, at least 10 feet away.

I lunged.

Edward Pov

_One hour and twenty seconds. One hour and twenty eight seconds. One hour and forty three seconds. _

Bella said she would be back in 45 minutes. I took a deep breath in through my mouth releasing it through my nostrils.

I know Bella can take care of herself, but fuck, I'm worried about her. _And you're horny._

As much as tried to lock my crude thoughts in the back of my head, I couldn't help but let my imagination wonder.

_Yeah, now that you can actually visualize something._

_Shut up._

See what I mean? I'm going insane.

Through the 20 minuets point I couldn't ignore the bad feeling in my gut,

Another reason, why I couldn't stop worrying.

It had been 4 hours, and Bella wasn't picking up her phone.

"Give her space Edward; she said she hadn't been on a heavy hunt since two months ago. Let her get her fill. She probably realized she needed more than a couple of elks." Esme said.

I sighed out of frustration.

"I know Esme but I have this feeling in my gut that something's wrong."

"I feel it too, and it isn't helping when Bella is blocking me from seeing her future." Alice said picking up on our conversation.

It was morning and no sign of Bella. I'm pretty sure I spotted a grey hair on my sideburns.

"She is going to be at school Edward I've seen it. She will be wearing shades too, cute shades I might add." Alice said while we were all piling into the Volvo.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I pressed on the gas and started racing to my Bella.

I saw Bella sitting at the tables outside I jogged to her.

"Bella!" I said.

She turned her head in my direction, frowned and looked down.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"Did you hear what happened to Mr. Banner?" She said softly after a while.

"No." I paused a second. "What happened?" I asked.

"Animal attack." She whispered.

I sat down and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Who do you think it could have been? We should tell Carlisle, whoever this is must be dangerous."

She leaned her head against my shoulder I kissed the top of her head softly.

She got up and stood in front of me.

"No, Edward you don't understand." She chuckled darkly.

I smiled, even though the sound scared me, "What don't I understand, love?"

Bella turned her head, looking around the parking lot. Nobody appeared to be paying attention to us.

Bella smirked when she realized this.

"What don't I understand?" I asked again.

And with that she took off her glasses shaking out her hair.

_Holy Fuck!_

Bella's deep brown eye color was replaced by a bright crimson.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Bella chuckles again, another pure sinister chuckle. She put on her shades on leaving me behind to attend first period.

I fell back down to the bench purely shocked to what I had just witnessed.

I was in for an awesome day.

**Mmm. Dark Bella…. Let's just see how dark she can get.**


End file.
